


You're So Much More

by Lumeneas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skit, not prose, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeneas/pseuds/Lumeneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Hawke and Fenris before and after Hawke leaves for the Inquisition. Written as a short 1-Act play originally made for convention use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Much More

Scene 1

( _Hawke sits at a table, fully armored. She has her face very close to the table, with arms spread out over the sides like wings. She seems to writing on a crude sheet of paper and every few seconds, she makes a gesture of thought or exasperation, and then continue scribbling. She doesn’t seem to notice when the door opens behind her and Fenris walks in, also fully armored.)_

FENRIS:

Everything’s ready.

HAWKE:

Just one more…sec…ond…

( _HAWKE leans closer to the paper and then with a loud exclamation, dots the paper and throws the pencil over her shoulder. FENRIS dodges the object without batting an eye, used to the random act. He walks over to HAWKE and leans over the table. HAWKE yanks the paper away before Fenris can see it_.)

HAWKE:

Turn away your prying eyes, good sir! Do you dare to meddle in a lady’s business?

( _FENRIS chuckles and lunges for the paper and successfully grabs it, holding it triumphantly above his head. HAWKE leaps out of her chair to for it, but he evades her. After several moments of trying, she gives up and simply rests her head against his chest. Sensing the somber tone of the atmosphere, he places the paper backs in HAWKE’s hand and hugs her._ )

FENRIS:

You don’t have to go.

HAWKE:

You know I do, Fen. If I can help…

FENRIS:

( _He holds her at arms length, looking her in the face_ ) You’ve done enough, Hawke. You’ve done enough for several lifetimes. Why must you keep going? What have they given you?

HAWKE:

I don’t ask for anything! The Maker set me on this path and I will not stray from it.

FENRIS:

Then I defy the Maker!

( _HAWKE turns away and there is a tense moment between them. FENRIS, realizing that he’s hurt her, hugs her from behind. The moment is tender and seems almost desperate._ )

HAWKE:

I’ll miss you.

FENRIS:

I know.

HAWKE:

I love you.

FENRIS:

I know.

( _HAWKE pries herself from his arms and heads to the door. She folds the paper and stashes it under her shirt. She looks back to FENRIS as she enters the doorway, hand on the jamb_.)

HAWKE:

I’ll be back soon.

( _HAWKE leaves and FENRIS is alone. His shoulders slump noticeably and he collapses in the empty chair, head in his hands. The stage goes black_ )

Scene 2:

( _The stage opens up to FENRIS sitting alone at a table, twirling a bottle idly in his hand. He doesn’t seem drunk, and more seems to be contemplating drinking at all. It’s been several months since HAWKE left Kirkwall and he cannot help being anxious. Just as he raises the bottle to his lips with a decisive movement, there’s a knock on the door. He waits a moment, looking into the bottle, before standing up and going to answer the door_ )

FENRIS:

( _growling_ ) What do you want?

MESSENGER:

( _off stage_ ) I have message from the Inquisition for Fenris of Kirkwall.

( _FENRIS looks taken aback and accepts the two letters he is given. In a daze, he closes the door and goes to the table. He examines the letters before setting one down. He waits a tense moment before taking off a glove and carefully opening the seal on the letter. As he does so, a light begins to shine on the stage a little ways next to him. In it, HAWKE stands alone, shouting and gesturing silently off stage. She is fighting invisible phantoms, but seems to be losing the battle. A voice-over begins as FENRIS reads the letter_.)

FENRIS:

My dearest Fenris…

( _A voice-over begins as Fenris reads and Hawke fights.)_  

HAWKE:

I’m glad you learned to read because I think hearing someone else reading this would be a bit weird. By the way, I hope you’ve kept up with your exercises. I don’t want you to lose everything we worked on. I’m so proud of your progress.

But enough of that. I told the Inquisition to send this letter in case something happened to me. I didn’t want you to simply get a condolence letter, or you know, nothing at all. I’m sure Varric would tell you, but it just wouldn’t be the same.

I knew going into this that I probably wouldn’t survive. There was too much that was unknown, what with the Inquisitors connection to the Fade and the Warden’s involvement in blood magic. Now don’t go saying that this is all mage’s faults; I’d just as soon blame Tevinter than just mage’s. But that’s beside the point.

I’ve had a bad feeling for weeks now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I couldn’t. You’d only keep me from my path despite how much you know it means to me. If I can help, then I will, you know that. The world is so much bigger than you and me.

Just know that I love you, so much more than I could ever express in words. Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive, at least for a little while.

Forever and always yours, Marian.

( _On the other side of the stage, HAWKE falls to the ground and weakly tries to get up, before being pushed back down by an unseen force. The light fades out until only FENRIS is left. He collapses into the chair, knocking the bottle over and dropping the letter. He picks up the other letter and reads it quickly.)_

FENRIS:

 _(scoffing)_ I am very sorry for your loss. Know that you are always welcome among the Inquisition should you find yourself in need of us. Sincerely, Inquisitor Lavellan.

( _Suddenly, and without warning, he rips the paper in two and jumps out of his seat. The chair is knocked over backwards and he flips the table in his grief. FENRIS lets out a roar of rage and falls to his knees. He buries his face in his hands and sobs. The light fades out._ ).

Scene 3 (optional)

( _FENRIS is laying on his bed, tossing and turning. From the other side, HAWKE approaches his sleeping form. She watches him for a moment before lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He awakes, sitting straight up. He looks at her, but doesn’t really seem to see her. FENRIS rubs his eyes and double-takes._ )

FENRIS:

H-Hawke?

( _HAWKE smiles sadly, and sits on the edge of his bed. She reaches out towards him, but he backs away, suddenly disgusted._ )

FENRIS:

You will not trick me, demon!

HAWKE:

Don’t be silly, Fen. You’re not a mage.

FENRIS:

Why else would you take her form? She’s dead!

HAWKE:

Maker, I am so sorry.

( _HAWKE turns away with a hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying. At this point, it is apparent that he is dreaming. He watches her for a second, and then relaxes, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and coming closer to her._ )

FENRIS:

Is it…really you, Hawke?

( _HAWKE turns back to FENRIS and nods sheepishly. He lifts a hand to her face before crushing her to his chest. They hug for several seconds before holding each other at arm’s length._ )

FENRIS:

How are you here?

HAWKE:

I don’t have much time, Fen. I just wanted to see you one last time.

( _She stands up, holding onto FENRIS’s hand. She pulls him to center stage and they stand face to face. The air is solemn as they hold each other’s hands._ )

HAWKE:

I’m so sorry. I should have told you, I should have…

FENRIS:

( _calmly_ ) You’re here now. That’s all that matters.

HAWKE:

I had to. They couldn’t get out otherwise and the world needs them more than me…

FENRIS:

No.

HAWKE:

What?

FENRIS:

You’re wrong. The world will always need you. I need you.

( _HAWKE touches FENRIS’s cheek and he leans into it._ )

HAWKE:

Fen…The Maker, He’s real. I’ve seen Him. I’ve only got a little time left before He’ll want me back.

FENRIS:

I’ll come with you.

HAWKE:

Fenris, no. You have your whole life ahead of you.

FENRIS:

What life? I’m nothing without you.

HAWKE:

You are everything. You can do so much. Live for me. Live and show the world what we stand for!

( _They kiss and then HAWKE exits the stage. The light is left on FENRIS, standing alone. He goes back to his bed and lies down, with his back to the audience. A few moments pass and the light shines on the whole stage, signifying morning. He sits up and rubs his face, trying to shake his grogginess_ ).

FENRIS:

I feel like I’m forgetting something important…

END

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago to use at a convention and I don't ever think I'll actually use this. So, instead of it gathering dust in my hard drive, I thought I'd post it here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
